Already Taken
by rayray7.rl
Summary: It all started with one simple song.


Kendall smiled as he watched James and Logan dance to a song in the studio; it brought a smile to see the brunette happy. All week James had been giving the shy smile and cute pout when they were out an about in the spotlight and Kendall had to say it was nice to see the bright smile he was fond of.

They had just come back off of their first tour as the official Big Time Rush and they had to say the had enjoyed themselves. Through all the interviews and millions of questions everyone was interested in who the tall and lovely brunette was dating. Kendall and Carlos laughed as Logan attempted a back flip but ended up failing and had to catch himself in the middle of crashing to the floor.

James threw his head to the side, throwing his bangs out of those hazel eyes that were surrounded by those beautiful dark lashes and Kendall had to say his heart beat grew faster when the brunette batted those lashes at him. Kendall ran a hand threw his bangs as he watched James and Logan pick up where they left off and began making their own dance.

Soon after that song ended Trey Songz ' Already Taken' started flowing into the room and James turned to flash a thousand watt smile to Kendall. Carlos gave a knowing smile as he and Kendall watched the two brown hair boys start to choreograph a dance to the song.

"Every night up in the club

Getting money with the thugs

Thought I never fall in love

And then there were you"

Kendall smiled as James threw his arms up over his head, throwing his bangs out of his face he moon walked over to Kendall where he slide his hands down the blonde's chest and gripped his t-shirt. A seductive smile came to his lips as the song continued.

"And I don't want to be a player no more

Every night in the club tricking with different girl thought I'd never fall in love

Then I met you

Girl you changed my mind"

James turned around spreading those long legs he bent over and shook his rump in front of Kendall doing his best to mimic the women he had seen in all of the music videos.

Carlos and Logan watched on in amusement as the brunette continued to basically give Kendall a lap dance. Coming back up, James allowed Kendall to grip his hips as the taller male slowing ground himself against the blonde and he spun around so they came face to face.

"One look and just one touch

And I knew she was the girl for me like no other I had seen

They say that I'm tripping

But I know what I want

This girl here is different she

Got something that they don't"

James ran his hands over Kendall's pale neck as he easily swung and rotated his hips against the blonde. Kendall let out a sigh as he swayed with James to the music; they had never danced together this close before but he liked it. He didn't know what had brought this on but if he ever got the chance to meet the R&B singer, Kendall was going to hug and kiss the man.

"And I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down They throwin me they booty

(I'm already taken)

There's a lot of girls up in this club (But baby I'm taken) But When that good ol' groupie love

(I'm already taken)

And it's hard as a man but I know I can

(Baby I'm taken)

(Baby I'm taken)"

Kendall stared at that beautiful face as James inched closer, those sweet cherry colored lips were coming close at the brunette leaned in. Kendall sighed as their lips pressed together in a candy like kiss, James lips tasted so sweet. Kendall's hands gripped the sweat pants that the brunette was wearing and pulled him closer.

Carlos and Logan gave each other a look as their two friends continued with their kiss.

It was about time.

...

Kendall watched as James flirted with the girls at the hotel that were lined up with posters and crying as they met him for the first time. He had seen so many girls asking him was he single and who he was dating but James just gave a flirty smile and sauntered off with a swing to his hips.

He always batted those long lashes while those gorgeous hazel eyes sparkled. All the girls swooned as the brunette pursed his lips in a pout and lightly ran his fingers through his hair that gently grazed his neck. After signing CDs and posters, they made their way to the hotel where James turned back to Kendall and the blonde gave a wink causing the brunette to blush.

While they entered the hotel, a teenage girl ran up to James crying and screaming.

"Oh my God! I love you so much! Please will you be my boyfriend!?" She said as she hiccupped. James gave a sweet smile; looking to his left at Kendall he patted the girl on the head. She looked as if she would faint having James touch her dark hair, a blush came to her cheeks and he wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm already taken." The girl frowned before more fat tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran away sobbing. James felt bad but he simply told her the truth. Kendall arched an eyebrow as he watched the brunette walk into the hotel.

Carlos and Logan sauntered up to the blonde a big smile on both of their faces.

"What?" The blonde asked as he stared at the shorter males.

"You heard that didn't you Logan?" Carlos questioned. Logan gave a dimpled grin.

"Sure did. James is 'TAKEN'." Both smaller teens chuckled as they went into the hotel.

Kendall smiled at the thought.

"Yup. I guess James is taken."  
...

Biting his lip, James watched in anticipation as a busty blonde pushed up on Kendall. The brunette frowned, he wished he could just go over and snatch those blonde extensions out of her head but they had cameras and reporters everywhere so if he did anything rash then he would be exposed.

Kendall blushed as the blonde whispered in his ear. James growled in his throat; Kendall Schmidt was _HIS. _Carlos pulled on Logan's sleeve and he pointed to the antsy brunette that was standing on the edge of the stage glaring daggers at the blonde talking to Kendall.

Logan shushed Carlos but both teens watched incase James did something hasty. After talking to the fans, a very pissed off James stormed into the dressing room. Kendall had tried to explain to the brunette that he had no intentions in dating the blonde girl but he wouldn't hear it.

"James, baby, come on! You know that she isn't my type!" Kendall hollered at the brunette who was standing opposite of him. James clenched his teeth.

"What the hell is your type, Kendall!? Because it sure is hell isn't brunettes with long legs!"

"What? James be reasonable here!"

"I am! That bitch had her fake ass boobs all on you, flipping those disgusting extensions in your face and was pressing that tacky ass bubble gum lip gloss on your face!"

Kendall sighed as James continued to rant about the girl that obviously was trying to get into Kendall's skinny jeans and under his beanie. James wanted to slap that hoe. Even though he and Kendall haven't had intercourse yet, those skinny jeans were his, that beanie was his and what was in those skinny jeans and under that beanie was_ HIS._

"I wish I could beat the fuck out of that hoe for wanting my man! Fucking slut." Kendall, Logan and Carlos all stared wide eyed as James continued his rant.

"I can't deal with these big titted bitches always pushing up on my man. I will fuckin' cut somebody if I had too." As the brunette wiped at his face he felt a hand on the back of his head and a pair of lips over his own. James moaned as Kendall deepened the kiss between them. Logan and Carlos slipped out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

James moaned as Kendall pulled up his t-shirt and kissed his chest. Hands roamed all over the tan skin that Kendall had donned perfect ; paying close attention to a dusty pink nipple he raised up his green eyes staring down at the brunette that was panting and blushing against the wall.

"James, when are you going to learn that I'm yours and only yours?" Kendall said his voice husky as his green eyes glowed in lust. James swallowed hard as Kendall led them over to the black leather couch, lying James on his back he unbuttoned those tight jeans and slide down the pants and underwear leaving the brunette completely exposed.

James blushed as Kendall pushed down his own jeans around his knees. Those bottle green eyes staring into hazel as he spread tan thighs.

"Kendall, you said it was going to be special..." James whispered as Kendall ran a hand down that perfect chest; no hair, no freckles, nothing except perfect tan skin.

"James, no matter where we do it, as long as it's mine and your first time together and we have love then it will be special."

"Oh, Kendall." James moaned as he rolled his hips. A smirk came upon the blonde's face with those dimples as he leaned over James and gave those pouty lips a kiss.

...

A week later James had did exactly what he had threatened to do, a full grown man had pushed up on his Kendall and James being James went forward and bitch slapped him in the face. When the man got ready to strike back, Kendall stepped up, punching the man squarely in the jaw and as Kendall called it ' A bitch got punched in the face' with a hip thrust.

After the security came and seperated them, Kendall's hand was nestled snugly on the tall brunette's hip while James had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at the old man. After that incident, the media was buzzing about the fight between the two teen boys and the man and not only that, paparazzi had secretly snapped a photo of Kendall consoling the sulking brunette.

Kendall and James both spit out the soda they were drinking with the picture showed on the plasma TV. Kendall had his hands in James' hair, while James had his hands over his blonde's and they had their foreheads resting together. Another picture after that showed the two kissing quit passionately.

"Oh my god!" James hollered.

"Shit!" Kendall cursed.

**"Are**** these pictures photo shopped or are James and Kendall really in a relationship?" **

Both boys phones had started to buzz, from their families and friends. Kendall snatched his blackberry off of the table and went into the other room talking to his brother while James sat in shock. He and Kendall knew that this was coming soon. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

Well it was time to face the music.

...

"So James, are you and Kendall in a relationship?" A news reporter asked as she pushed the microphone in the brunette's face. James nervously looked over to the blonde beside him.

James remembered talking his sister last night. She had been angry that the paparazzi were getting into his and Kendall's relationship.

_"Look__, Jamie, if you love this boy then don't be ashamed to show it. Kendall's a good kid, if he makes you happy then what the hell? Let people think what they want."_

A smile came onto his face. All he had to do was keep it nice and simple. So he simply shrugged his shoulders. The dark haired reporter frowned as she didn't get the information she wanted so she pushed another topic.

"So we heard that you have been seen in Hollywood with a cute red head? Tell me is she a potential girlfriend?"

James smiled as he leaned forward into the microphone.

"I'm already taken." He said as he and Kendall held hands underneath the table where they were seated. Carlos and Logan grinned when the reporter gave them a confused look, taking her attention away from the brunette she turned to Kendall.

"Kendall what do you have to say about this?" Kendall sighed as he leaned forward. He gripped James hand tighter and sat both of their entwined fingers on top of the table so everyone could see. James blushed as he realized that Kendall was exposing their relationship, the crowd gasped and a few people shouted ' I knew it!'

Kendall then leaned over and scooted James' chair closer to him and he wrapped an arm around the pretty brunette's shoulders as he spoke into the microphone.

"In the word of Trey Songz, none of these girls can mess with my baby." The girls in the crowd swooned and started chanting ' Kiss, Kiss!' Completely ignoring the fact that their dreams of being in a relationship with either James or Kendall had been crushed.

The blonde looked to his brunette and gave a small smile as he leaned forward and captured those naturally pouty lips with his own. The crowd cheered while some others sobbed into their hands but James and Kendall didn't care. As James brought his hand up to cover their mouths they deepened the kiss on camera letting everybody know that they were taken men.

...

Kendall ran a hand through his newly cut hairstyle; it was cut in a similar style to a mohawk but more with Kendall swag to it. He remembered watching that old interview the other day when he and James revealed their relationship and the blonde just laughed as he quoted the song that James had danced to when they shared their first kiss.

Speaking of said brunette, he entered the room with a bright smile on his face. Kendall watched as James ran a hand through his freshly cut hair ; Kendall had to admit he liked it better when it was longer but no matter what James did the blonde went through with most of it anyway. Besides his Jamie was still beautiful with long or short hair.

Wrapping his arms around the taller male's waist he pressed a kiss to that beautiful tan skin that was exposed by his V-neck. James stared at Kendall's green eyes in the mirror and a blush covered his high cheek bones. The blonde always had that effect on him.

"Hey babe, I saw that girl flirting with you downstairs." Kendall said as he rested his chin on the brunette's broad shoulder. James pursed his lips as he kissed at Kendall's reflection.

"Yeah, she asked for my number." James watched as Kendall's green eyes sparkled with a hidden emotion. The blonde arched his neck forward and trailed kisses along James neck making the brunette let out a gasp as Kendall hands started to slide downward.

"And what did you do?" James' blush darkened as he knees began to shake. Kendall was doing inappropriate things to him and oh, yeah he loved it.

"I told her that I'm already taken." Kendall flipped him around and began kissing him senseless. James pushed his hands into Kendall's' hair; he loved the blonde's new hairstyle. It made Kendall scream sex appeal.

"God Jamie, I love it when you say that." Kendall whispered as he teased the brunette's earlobe with his tongue. James shivered as Kendall pushed him against the wall.

"Mm, Kendall...Baby, you know, I'm taken." He said with a playful smile. Kendall's green eyes gleamed in lust as he lifted the brunette's hips to meet his own. Kendall gave him another kiss.

"Shut up." He whispered as he proceeded to kiss and make love to the brunette against the hotel wall. Kendall knew that as long as James was his then everyone, no matter how gorgeous or rich would always hear those famous lines.

_'' I'm already taken." _


End file.
